Of Humans, Demons and Gods
by PumpkinSparks8616
Summary: She was prophesized to bare the child of Mixed Blood. The one who would unite the two divides of Demon and Human." Naruto is given to Kyuubi as reparation for the murder of his Kits. How will Naruto fare growing up among demons. NaruSasu, KakuIru. AU
1. Prologue

_I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or Minato or Kakashi or Iru-… well you get the picture._

Prologue

Namikaze Minato was a brave man, a strong shinobi; the strongest actually, Hokage as he was. It was he who people looked to in times of crisis, in times of peril. He had always been smart, top of his class when he had been in the Academy and then promoted to jounin within months of graduating. It was this genius that allowed him to think up the solution, he had designed the seal. He could save the village from the Kyuubi.

There was only one catch to his seal. One thing he had to do. It was either Konoha, the hidden village of the leaves, with over one thousand occupants or…his son.

So he stood on the forehead of Gamabunta, the toad boss. In one hand he was holding onto the scroll he had drawn the seal on earlier, in the other his son.

His beautiful baby boy, born just that night at the cost of his wife, the fiery haired Uzumaki Kushina. His baby boy with the beginnings of blonde hair showing on his head. He was perfect from his tiny fingernails and toe nails to his golden eyelashes.

"Shiki Fuujin No Jutsu." He whispered unravelling the scroll to reveal a complicated set of seals. It was then that the Great Demon Overlord of the forest, the nine-tailed Kyuubi turned his massive head, his ruby red eyes focussing on the Fourth Hokage burning with such bloodlust and hate that it made the great shinobi flinch.

The air behind the Fourth shimmered slightly and behind him appeared a deathly image of the God Shinigami. It's long white hair creating a veil behind it, its skin glowing with its deathly pallor. Minato felt shivers run down his spine as the God's breath rippled down the back of his neck.

The Kyuubi hissed as it sensed the presence of the God behind the shinobi. The single brave man who stood there between a God and a Demon with his son asleep in his arms.

Minato lay his son down gently on the scroll. The baby began to cry as he was taken from the warmth of his Father's arms and placed into the cold, into the cold where he could feel the rage of the Demon's chakra and the greed of the Deity's hunger. Minato bit his thumb until it bled and he knelt down pressing his thumb down hard on his son's stomach causing the baby to cry louder in pain.

Suddenly the rage of the Demon's chakra decreased considerably. Kyuubi turned his whole body to face Gamabunta who stood still for fear of angering the Kitsune. The demon lowered his head causing Minato to freeze, not daring to move, not even daring to breathe as the demon's eye came level with him looking to the baby. A growl left the Kyuubi's mouth as his one giant eye seemed to appraise him.

There was a swirl of red chakra and the apparition of the Demon Fox disappeared. Minato gasped as before him on Gamabunta's head appeared a young man, he could not have been older than twenty. His hair was long and flaming red and it fell ruggedly around his shoulders. He had tanned skin that was flawless, not a blemish could be seen. His eyes were a bright ruby red and they were staring at the baby in what seemed like confusion. He reached out and put his hand over Minato's.

"This is your kit." A deep voice said ringing in the silence and Minato nodded.

"W-Who are you?" Minato whispered.

"I am the Kyuubi no kitsune as your people call me. The Great Demon Overlord of the Forest." Kyuubi said his hand never leaving the baby. "You have great power if you are able to summon a God and Shinigami no less. He is the God of Death."

"I know."Minato said softly. "That is why I have summoned him."

"You wish for a God to take me away?" Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow in what seemed like amusement.

"No." Minato said and Kyuubi seemed to stop at this answer. "I had planned to seal you away into my son so that you would stop destroying my home."

"You would choose your home over your son."Kyuubi said slowly, his upper lip curving into a snarl. "You are not worthy as Pack Leader."

"My son would live." Minato whispered. "He would be a hero of the village."

"You believe that." Kyuubi spat. "You humans are as fickle minded as Fūjin who changes his mind as often as he changes the wind."

"At least my son would not grow up surrounded by death and destruction." Minato glared at the demon who stood abruptly.

"You know not of what you speak human." Kyuubi hissed.

"I know very well of what I speak!" Minato shouted. "You've destroyed half of my home! You've killed many of my friends! You're the reason I have to do this!"

**"Silence."**A voice rang out from behind them and they both froze before spinning around to see Shinigami staring at them. His grey eyes both piercing and haunting in their emptiness.

"Kami-sama." Minato whispered in awe. He had never expected the God to speak.

**"I said silence human."** Shinigami said before turning to Kyuubi. **"A great injustice has been done to you. Your Kits and Mate went before their time."**

Kyuubi took a deep breath and bowed his head.

"Are they okay?" He whispered quietly and Shinigami nodded his great head.

**"They are within my underworld. They are safe."** Shinigami said as he turned to face Minato. **"Kyuubi has been grieving. Humans destroyed his Kits and Mate in the interest of greed. Kami-sama has spoken with me. She has decided that a punishment must be bestowed upon the humans for such a grievous act."**

"What do you mean?" Minato whispered fear in his eyes.

**"Kami-sama has decided that since the children of the Leader of the Demons have been killed by human hands the child of the Leader of the Humans must pay with his own blood. His son."** Shinigami said and horror filled Minato's gaze.

"No!" He cried. "Please! Anything! But not my son! Take me…Kill me!"

**"You think that we would kill an innocent child untainted by the world for the sins of another?"** Shinigami said raising an eyebrow and Minato frowned.

"But you said…"

**"You shall give your child to the Leader of the Demons. He shall take it as his own, as compensation for his lost Kits." **Shinigami said and Minato quickly gathered his son into his arms. Kyuubi stared at the child a frown on his face.

"Please…" Minato whispered tears running down his face.

**"Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Great Demon Lord of Fire and Foxes. You will care for the child as your own."** Shinigami said and it was then that both the demon and the human had the same thought: it was not a question, it was an order. The child would be given up.

"He is not my own Shinigami-sama. He is the Pack Leader's. He must stay with the humans." Kyuubi said quietly.

**"It is a punishment for the humans and a blessing for you and your kind." **Shinigami said before a small smile appeared on his face. **"Your Mother is coming to explain."**

Kyuubi gasped but before anything could be said next to Shinigami a white light appeared expanding to the shape of a woman. The light faded and in it's place was a tall, elegant woman. Her flame red hair piled atop her head in an old style fashion while she was garbed in a fine kimono made from golden silk.

"Mother!" Kyuubi gasped dropping to his knees and bowing his head.

**"Hello Kyuubi-kun."** The woman said, her voice resonating softly around them. She walked towards them after nodding to Shinigami.** "Ohayo Minato-kun."**

"Who are you?" Minato whispered in awe of the beauty of the woman.

**"I am Inari, the goddess of fertility, rice and foxes."** The woman said. A radiant smile lighting up her face. She smiled brightly at Kyuubi who stood, never taking his eyes from her. She moved towards Minato and held out her arms. Minato stared at her before realising what that gesture meant.

"Please he's my son." Minato pleaded tears falling from his eyes. "He's all I have left."

**"He is not going forever." **Inari said smiling sadly at him. **"All of us gods are gifted with the power of Sight. I have foreseen this little one's fate long before you and Kushina-chan had even conceived him."**

"You know of Kushina?" Minato whispered and Inari nodded a sad look overtaking her face.

"Kushina?!" Kyuubi gasped.

**"Yes Kyuubi-kun."** Inari said and Minato frowned.

"How do you know of my wife?" He asked.

"She was your mate?!" Kyuubi shrieked.

**"Peace Kyuubi Peace…" **Inari shushed him. **"Minato-kun how do you remember Kushina-chan?"**

Minato looked thrown for a moment.

"She was…beautiful… and smart and funny and sweet and kind, she had the most amazing laugh and her smile could light up a room-"

**"-You loved her did you not?"** Inari asked and Minato nodded hurriedly.

"More than anything." He whispered.

"Kushina!" Kyuubi cried again and Inari smiled.

**"She was sworn to secrecy by the blood in her very body." **Inari said. **"She could not tell either of you."**

"What do you mean?"Minato asked.

**"Minato-kun. Kushina was Kyuubi-kun's sister." **Minato's eyes widened significantly, he clutched tighter at his son.

"T-That's not possible!" He whispered.

**"Yes it is dear." **She said. **"She and Kyuubi as with all of the royal Fox demons were descended from me. She was a Rare One. Born with the Sight as she was."**

"Kushina wasn't a demon!" Minato yelled desperately.

**"She knew of her destiny long before she was old enough to understand it."** Inari said as if he had not interrupted her. **"She knew what would be expected of her. She was to bare the child of Mixed Blood. The one who would unite the two divides of God, Demon and Human. I came to her when she was young. I told her about her Gift. I told her of her responsibility. She knew that once she came of age she was to leave the demon home she had always known and travel to the human world."**

"WHY?!" Kyuubi screamed and Minato turned to him in shock. "Why would she leave? She knew this would happen? Why wouldn't she tell me?!"

**"She knew the price to pay for Peace would be her own life. She gave it willingly. If she had stayed within the Demon home she would have made her choice and the world would have tumbled into chaos."** Inari said. She reached out and before Minato could protest she brought Naruto into her arms. She smiled at the child running her fingers through his silky hair. **"She gave her life for this little one. It has long been decided between the Gods that he should grow up in the Demon world. He would have been taken there anyway had this not happened."**

"Why? Why can't he stay with me?" Minato whispered tears falling from his eyes.

**"He can not stay with you for he is destined to lead the bonding of the humans and the demons which in turn will unite the Gods with both since he is descended from me." **Inari said looking at Minato with compassion in her gaze. She then turned to Kyuubi who had been speechless throughout the whole exchange. She held the child out to him. **"Care for him well."** She said. Kyuubi took the child reverently before he disappeared in a swirl of red chakra.

"No!" Minato screamed reaching for his son, but it was too late.

**"Be calm my child." **Inari said reaching out and holding Minato's hand in her own pale one. **"He shall be cared for."**

"M-My son!" Minato sobbed harshly and she pulled him to her chest. She was at least a head taller than him.

**"It is best for you not to remember. It will be painful."** Inari said gently before pressing her lips against his forehead like a Mother would to a child. His eyes widened before he slumped forwards in a faint. **"You will remember when the time is right."**

Minato collapsed atop the head of Gamabunta and Inari turned to Shinigami.

**"Let us leave brother." **Inari said smiling sadly at the Death God. **"Who knows what state Susano'o has put your world in since you left?" **She chuckled as did Shinigami before they suddenly swirled inwards as if by a black hole.

Minato was left there lying unconscious until Gamabunta summoned his children and sent them to find Jiraiya who he knew would be able to help his younger Master.

Well what do you think? Give me a review.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Minato stared at the wall opposite him with blank eyes. His work ignored on his desk, it really was building up on him. He should probably do something about that.

"Minato-sensei!" He blinked and looked to the door to see his three old students watching him. Rin was concerned, Obito was annoyed (at being ignored) and Kakashi was appraising him with a raised brow.

"Oh. Good morning." He said rubbing his hands over his face and taking a deep breath in as he stretched.

"Ohayo Minato-sensei." Rin said frowning. "Did you sleep here?"

"No, of course not." Minato smiled nervously, she didn't need to know that he hadn't slept at all.

"Okay." She said smiling brightly and skipping forward into the room.

"What is it that you all want?" Minato asked suspicious as Obito and Rin instantly tried to look innocent, Kakashi just rolled his visible eye and sighed almost inaudibly.

"Dumb and Dumber want to take you out for ramen." He explained causing the other two to glare at him.

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Obito complained glaring at Kakashi, well, as well as one could with only one eye. He didn't quite have the trademark Uchiha glare down to a pat yet.

"I can't go anyway guys. I have work to do." Minato said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww come on Minato-sensei you never come out for ramen anymore!" Rin pouted and Minato just shrugged. He had an excuse; he needed to become better prepared. He had to work to protect his village. His wife and his son had died for this village. He had to protect it.

"She wouldn't want you working yourself to death." Minato's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at Kakashi who just shrugged. "Well she wouldn't."

"Is that why you won't come out with us?" Rin asked cautiously knowing that it was a sensitive topic with their sensei.

"I'm just working to make sure that Konoha stays the best that it can be." Minato said causing all of his students to glare at him.

"Konoha has never worked better! You need to have fun and relax sometimes!" Obito pouted and Minato rolled his eyes.

"I relax." He protested. All three students gave him 'the eyebrow' and he just shrugged. "Sometimes."

A knock at the door saved him from further interrogation by his students.

"Come in!" He called hurriedly and the door opened to reveal Uchiha Itachi, the youngest ANBU guard in history, he even beat Kakashi's record. Something that he knew bugged the silver haired boy more than most things, even Obito.

"Ohayo Itachi." Minato smiled and nodded his head. Itachi bowed back. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could have a day off." Itachi said staring straight at the Hokage who raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" Minato asked.

"My younger brother Sasuke has been begging me to spend some time with him. I would only have to take a day off." Itachi bit his lip almost nervously.

"Of course. Have tomorrow off as well as the rest of today." Minato said smiling at the fleeting look of excitement on Itachi's face before it was covered in his stoic Uchiha mask.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed once more before leaving the room. The three students turned around to see their sensei staring at his desk with a look of crushing agony on his face.

"Minato-sensei?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Naruto would be Uchiha Sasuke's age if he were a-alive." Minato whispered clenching his fists tightly. The three students looked to one another before looking back to their sensei.

"Minato-sensei we declare that you shall come out to have ramen with us!" Obito declared loudly. "I'm sorry but you don't have a choice in the matter."

That said the three students dragged the almighty Hokage from his desk and practically carried him to Ichiraku's ramen where they proceeded to do everything they could to take his mind off of his son.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Uzumaki Naruto! If you do not get down from there right now so help me God I will skin you alive!" Naruto pursed his lips and looked down from where he was perched on top of the Inari statue which stood proudly in the middle of the forest clearing.

"But why?!" Naruto whined pouting. Kyuubi sighed rubbing his forehead tiredly. Why did his nephew have to be such a pain? He was only five and yet he was more of a pain than Kyuubi could even imagine.

"If you do not come down from there now then… then…you won't be allowed to see Kiba or Gaara for a week!" Naruto gasped and instantly leapt down from the statue. Kyuubi felt his heart jump to his throat as he watched the boy fall. But despite being half human, his half demon instincts took over and he twisted in the air landing as a cat demon would; on all fours. He would have to thank the Yamanakas later for teaching him that.

"I camed down! I still go to Kiba's tonight?" Naruto asked his eyes watering and Kyuubi sighed, curse his weakness for those big blue eyes. He picked Naruto up and rested him on his hip. Naruto buried his face into his Uncle's shoulder and sniffed.

"Yes you can still go to Kiba's tonight." Kyuubi said. Naruto cheered and hugged the fox demon around his neck tightly.

"Yay! I love you Oji-san!" Naruto cried happily and Kyuubi had to chuckle.

"I love you too Naru-chan. Now, we better go home so you can get ready. You know Kiba and Gaara won't like it if you're late." Naruto nodded his head quickly before struggling to be put down. Kyuubi placed his nephew on the floor and Naruto hurried ahead to their home. He giggled every so often as he waited for his Uncle to catch up.

"Hurry up Oji-san!" He pouted when Kyuubi started to move deliberately slow. Naruto pushed his lips out further and stomped his foot.

"Make me!" Kyuubi laughed and Naruto stormed back to his Uncle pulling on his hand harshly.

"Hurry up!" Naruto complained. Kyuubi laughed and lifted Naruto onto his shoulders suddenly. Naruto squealed and forgot all about the need to hurry his Uncle up. Kyuubi ran the rest of the way, dodging trees and up sticking roots until he reached their home. The little wooden cottage was in the middle of a small clearing complete with a small stream running behind it.

The demons didn't have a village as such. They knew the forest well enough that they knew where their closest neighbours and those they needed to know about lived. So even though Kyuubi was considered the Leader of the Demons he didn't have a palace or any markings to prove that he was one of the Nine Demon Lords, nor to show that he was the most powerful out of the Nine Demon Lords. Everyone knew though that he was. It was an instinct that the demons had.

"Oji-san." Naruto said innocently and Kyuubi glanced up to see a thoughtful look on his nephew's face.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?"

"Why don't I have a Mommy or a Daddy?" Naruto asked frowning as if to try and remember if he ever had a Mommy or a Daddy. After a while of silence Naruto decided that that was a bad thing to say. "It's not that I don't love you Ji-san. I do. I really do. But Kiba has a Mommy and a Daddy and Gaara has his Daddy. Why don't I?"

"Your parents…" Kyuubi paused trying to think of the best way to explain this to the young child. "Well you Mum died giving birth to you."

"Did I kill her?" Naruto whispered terrified and Kyuubi shook his head frantically.

"No Naru-chan. You did no such thing. She died from loss of blood when you came into this world and you have to know that she loved you more than anything. She was a wonderful woman. She was my sister." Kyuubi said pulling Naruto from his shoulders and holding him close. Naruto hugged his Uncle back.

"Gaara's Mummy died like that too. He told me." Naruto said and Kyuubi nodded. "But Gaara still has a Daddy."

"Yes well, your Daddy loved you very much too." Kyuubi said.

"Is he dead too?" Naruto asked sadly but Kyuubi shook his head.

"No, he isn't." Naruto frowned.

"Why isn't he here then?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed; he walked into his home and sat down on the sofa pulling Naruto onto his lap.

"Your Daddy wouldn't be able to live in the Forest."

"That's silly. Everyone lives in the Forest!" Naruto said rolling his eyes at his Uncle who chuckled slightly.

"Naru-chan, do you remember when Inuzuka-san told you and Kiba never to go outside the boundaries of our territories because there were things there that could hurt you?" Naruto nodded thinking back. "Well, one of those things is humans. They are a lot like demons but they don't have animal spirits. They can't transform into their animal spirit either. They have to stay in their one form. They are generally weaker than us as well."

"What about my Daddy?" Naruto asked thinking his Uncle had gone off track.

"Your Daddy is a human. Humans can't live in the Forest very well so they live outside of it. Your Mum went to one of the human…territories and she fell in love with the Leader of the Humans." Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded his mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"So my Daddy can't live in the Forest since he's human. But Mummy was a demon so I'm…half human, half demon." Naruto said slowly and Kyuubi had to chuckle at the look of pure concentration on his nephew's face.

"Don't hurt yourself kid." Kyuubi laughed as Naruto pouted.

"But I am half aren't I?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. You're half." Kyuubi said ruffling his nephew's hair.

"Oji-san!" Naruto whined shaking his head so his hair fell back into place. Messy as it was.

"Hmm, now we better go get you ready for Kiba's." Naruto cheered and ran from his Uncle's lap to go get ready. He couldn't wait! He loved his best friends.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Well, what do you think? Read and review.


End file.
